Kamen Rider RWBY Hyper Battle:Sweet Milk and Rider Genarations
by Hope Xiao Rose
Summary: It was a ordinary morning in the RWBY Dimension. The members of team HRWBY were still asleep, and well... something 'special' was happening to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. What could of caused it?


"It was a ordinary morning in the RWBY Dimension. The members of team HRWBY were still asleep, and well... something 'special' was happening to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang. Hope then woke up and put his hand in a puddle of milk. "The fuck is this? The fuck is that? The fuck is all of this!?"Asked Hope, as he took he hand out of the milk and found more puddles of milk. "Well,might as well taste it"Said Hope,before he licked his hand. "Oh,that is sweet! And it's milk! What is this?" Asked Hope,waking up Yang. "Hope? I wouldn't drink that" Said Yang. Hope then noticed wet patches on Yang's shirt, around where here nipples would be. "Um,Yang? What happened to your shirt?" Asked Hope. "Well... I don't know why, but me, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and some other female students are going through some sort of stage where milk comes out of out chests" Said Yang. "... Fuck" Said Hope, before running out of the dorm.

"20 minutes later, at Cinder and Neo's house

"So, Neo. How's your coffee?" Asked Cinder. "It's ok, I guess" Said Neo. Suddenly,someone knocked at the door. "Who is it?" Asked Cinder. "Me" Said Hope. "It's open" Said Cinder. Hope then walked in and sat next to Neo. "Hello Hope" Said Cinder, with Hope remaining silent. "Hope, what's wrong?" Asked Neo. "Oh, nothing" Said Hope, blushing. "Hope, seriously, what's the matter? And why are your cheeks red?" Asked Neo. "Because when I woke up this morning, I put my hand into some milk, and it was really sweet, but it came from Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang's tits" Said Hope, enbarssed. "Oh. Well then" Said Cinder. "Do you think a monster may of caused it?" Said Neo. "Maybe" Said Hope, before he took a sip of Cinder's coffee. "Hey" Said Cinder. "Well, we might as well look into the Rider's past" Said Hope, before grabbing a big book from Cinder's bookshelf.

"Into the Showa Era!/div

"Takeshi Hongo, Hayato Ichimonji, Shiro Kazami, Joji Yuki, Keisuke Jin, Daisuke Yamamoto, Shigeru Jo, Hiroshi Taukuba, Kazuya Oki, Ryo Murasame, Kotaro Minami, Shin Kazamatsuri, Masaru Aso and Kouji Segawa. Or, 1, 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super 1, ZX, Black and Black RX, Shin, ZO and J. Pay no mind to them" Said Hope,before throwing the book on the ground. "Hey!" Shouted Cinder. "What?" Asked Hope. "Respect your Sempai" Said Cinder. "Anyway, onto the Hesai era" Said Neo, as she pulled another book from Cinder's bookshelf.

Like Neo Said

"Yusuke Godai, Shouichi Tsugami, Shinji Kido, Takumi Imui, Kazuma Kenzaki, Hitoshi Hidaka, Souji Tendou, Ryotaro Nogami, Wataru Kurenai, Tsukasa Kadoya and Goro. Or, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibaki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade and G" Said Neo. "Wait. Apparently, G isn't offical" Said Hope. "He's still your Sempai" Said Cinder. "Well, these riders brought new things to the table, like new finishers, like the Rider Thrust, Rider Slash and Rider Shooting" Said Neo. "They also brought Secondary, Tertiary and Extra riders, like Kamen Rider Ouja, Gatack, Garren, Saga, G3, Delta, Zeronos, Diend and Zanki" Said Hope. "Also, not all riders were good. And sometimes, the riders would change sides, from good to bad and back around" Said Cinder. "Let's go to the Neo-Hesai era" Said Hope, as he took a book off of Cinder's bookshelf.

Neo-Hesai

"Shotaro and Philp, Eiji Hino, Gentaro Kisaragi, Haruto Soma, Kouta Kazurabra, Shinosuke Tomari and Hope Xiao Rose. Or, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Giam, Drive and RWBY. Wait! I think I know what monster we may be faceing" Said Cinder. "What monster?" Asked Hope. "Genocider" Said Cinder. "What?" Asked Hope. "You know. Genocider, the monster that Ouja makes with the Unite Advent Card" Said Cinder. Suddenly, Venoviper came out of a mirror and knocked Cinder and Hope out of the window. "Damm it. It ruined my dress" Said Cinder. "Well then, let's henshin" Said Hope, as Venoviper turned into Genocider. "Ok" Said Cinder, as Hope gave her her Format Sked, and he put on his RWBY Driver. "Climax, are... you... ready?!" Declared the RWBY Driver, as Hope put the Climax Aura Highlight into the RWBY Driver. "All together, until the end!" Declared the RWBY Driver, before Hope transformed into RWBY Climax From. "Here I go" Said Cinder, before she inserted the Alter Form Card into the Format Sked. "Formation: Alter" Declared the Format Sked, as Cinder changed into Kamen Rider Format Formation Alter. "I'm not being left out of this!" Shouted Neo, as she put on her Genesis Driver, and dug the Gelato Energy Lockseed out of her pocket. "Henshin" Said Neo, as she unlocked the /spanGelato Energy Lockseed and put it on the Drive Bay on the Genesis Driver. Neo then locked the Gelato Energy Lockseed, and pushed the Seaboll Compressor. "Liquid! Keep the spirit... high!" Declared the Genesis Driver, as Neo changed into Kamen Rider Marika Gelato Arms.

The Battle

Hope materlised the Counter Trident, and tried to hit Genocider, but Genocider hit Hope away. Neo shot at Genocider, knocking him back a little. "Summon Format: Bonsir" Declared the Format Sked. A humanoid rabbit with giant scissors for hands then materlised and attacked Genocider. Genocider howled in pain, but hit and destroyed Bonsir. "Hate to tell you this, but he is powerful" Said Neo, as she shot some more at Genocider, but Genocider changed into Evildiver and attack Neo with his tail. "Well, aren't you three enbarssing" Said Ouja, as he came out of a mirror with Ria and Gai. "Gai! Ria! Ouja! What are you three doing here?" Asked Hope. "Happy early Christmas" Said Ouja, as he through the Venoviper Advent card at Cinder, Ria through a Lockseed at Neo, and Gai through a Aura Highlight at Hope. The Lockseed Neo was holding changed into the Ria Energy Lockseed, and the Aura Highlight changed into the Gai Aura Highlight. "Well then, let's try them out" Said Hope, before he switched the Climax Aura Highlight with the Gai Aura Highlight. "If you don't fight, you won't survive!" Declared the RWBY Driver, as Hope changed into a maroon and gold version of Gai. Neo then swapped the Gelato Energy Lockseed with the Ria Energy Lockseed. Neo then pushed the Seaboll Compressor. "Specal: Ray of the Rider War!" Declared the Genesis Driver, as Neo became Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin Ria Arms. "Formation: Viper" Declared the Format Sked, before Venoviper appered from a mirror and slithered towards Cinder. Venoviper then split apart and became chest armor, shoulder pads, arm guards and the Venoviser. "Now, let's see if this power can help them win" Said Ouja, before he, Gai and Ria walked through a mirrior. Evildiver then changed back into Genocider, and used his black hole ability. "Let's end this" Said Hope, as he activated his Finale. Cinder used the Rider Punch Finale Format Card, and Neo pushed the Seaboll Compressor twice. All three finisher hit Genocider, and he was destroyed. "Well, that was easy" Said Hope. "Yeah. Hope, don't you have classes today?" Asked Neo. "Yeah. I'll get going then" Said Hope, before he canceled the transformation and walked away. "Well, let's go inside" Said Neo, before she and Cinder walked inside.

The end


End file.
